


Electric Company

by musegaarid



Series: Castiel, Author of the Lord [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Deliberate Badfic, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pie, Romance, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/pseuds/musegaarid
Summary: Excerpts fromElectric Company, a fluffy, domestic, slice-of-life, self-insert, Destiel, AU fanfic by Castiel (castiel_angelofthelord)





	Electric Company

**_When Castiel meets Dean for the first time_**

The man who stood on the porch had all the requisite features. He had two eyes framed beneath two eyebrows, a nose that was appropriately scaled for his face, and a generous mouth, all arranged in a configuration that would likely be very pleasing to a large segment of the general population. His body looked sturdy and he wore a blue shirt with the name Winchester printed on it next to a lightning bolt symbol.

“Hi, I’m Dean from Winchester Electric. Are you Castiel?”

“Yes,” said Castiel.

“That’s a nice name, but I prefer names that are one syllable, so I will call you Cas,” said Dean.

“All right,” said Castiel.

“I understand you need some electrical work done?” asked Dean.

“Yes,” said Castiel. “I recently bought this house, but it is relatively old, and the real estate agent told me I should have the wiring replaced or there might be a fire. My brother recommended your company to me. He said it was the most attractive in town. I assumed he meant in terms of pricing or quality of work, but now I think he probably meant something else entirely.”

Dean smiled with his teeth and Castiel thought it was a nice smile. 

“I think we can offer it all,” said Dean in a teasing fashion. Castiel did not think that Dean was serious and likely said flirtatious things like that to everyone without it meaning anything in particular, but a small part of him wished it did.

***

**_When Dean discovers that Castiel is a baker_**

Castiel was tired after a long day of work. Although he had been baking pastries and cakes for nine hours, it was only mid-afternoon when he arrived home because bakers tend to work earlier in the day than people in most other professions. It was only when he saw the truck in his driveway that he remembered the handsome electrician who was repairing the wiring in his relatively old home. Castiel did not particularly want to have to socialize with anyone at the moment, but he might make an exception for the man with the nice smile. Fortunately, he had brought home some leftovers from the bakery, since he didn’t have the energy to put together something more nutritionally beneficial for his late lunch.

Dean was in the kitchen, perched on a ladder, as bare wires hung from the ceiling. The pose had the benefit of placing his well-formed backside at Castiel’s eye level. 

“Hello, Dean,” said Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” said Dean.

“Would you like a cinnamon roll?” asked Castiel, proffering the box. “These came out somewhat oddly shaped so we could not sell them, but they should still taste fine.”

Dean took a roll and bit into it with a contented sigh. 

“Oh my G-d!” exclaimed Dean. “That is so delicious that I want to marry you.”

Castiel chuckled. 

“How about we start with dinner first. Are you free on Friday evening?” said Castiel smoothly. “I can make my famous apple pie,” he continued.

Castiel took Dean’s moan as an affirmative.

***

**_When Dean and Castiel go on their date_**

Although Castiel arrived a few minutes early to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet, he was pleased to find Dean already there. The attractive electrician had traded his work uniform for a dress shirt and trousers, just as Castiel had done, but he also looked much more nervous than usual. Dean ran a hand through his short hair, clearly unsure how to greet Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” said Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” said Dean.

They went in and sat where the host indicated. Castiel ordered some red wine and Dean, looking rather uncertain, said he would have the same. 

“In that case, we will just take the bottle,” said Castiel in a smooth and sophisticated manner, as befitted an expert baker.

Dean smiled at him, impressed, and didn’t even flirt with the server a little bit. All his attention was on Castiel. They made small talk about work and eventually the server returned with the wine and took their orders. Then she left again, never to reappear in the story.

“Cas...?” said Dean with a higher inflection at the end indicating that he wanted to ask a question.

“Yes?” asked Castiel in return.

“I just want to be certain,” said Dean. “Is this a date?” he asked.

“I would like it to be,” said Castiel. “But if that makes you uncomfortable...”

“No, no!” exclaimed Dean. “A date... a date is good,” he said. 

“I’m glad,” said Castiel. “Then I can say that the color of your shirt really brings out the brilliancy of your variegated green eyes.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Dean. “Thanks. You, too! I mean, not that your eyes are green. They’re obviously really, _really_ beautiful... I mean blue. But, like, nice shirt. It makes your body look appealing.”

“Thank you,” said Castiel. He was glad to know that Dean thought his body was appealing. “That is why I am wearing it,” he explained.

They spent the remainder of the meal eating and discussing their families. Dean’s parents had passed away, but he had a younger brother for whom he cared a great deal, and some close family friends. Castiel explained that he was from a large family with many brothers and sisters, but his Father was often absent. By the end of dinner, they each felt they understood the other a little better.

“Would you like dessert?” asked Castiel.

“I believe someone promised me pie,” said Dean in a teasing fashion.

“I did make a pie, as promised,” said Castiel. “Would you like to return to my home and eat some?” he asked.

“Do you think I’m that easy?” asked Dean in mock affront.

“Yes,” said Castiel.

“Yeah, probably,” agreed Dean.

After they had returned to Castiel’s home and consumed the pie with many happy noises, Castiel walked Dean to the front door.

“Dean, I had a very nice time tonight,” said Castiel. “I would like to go out with you again.”

“I’d like that,” said Dean. “Will there be more pie?” he asked.

“Perhaps eclairs,” said Castiel.

“I also enjoy eclairs,” said Dean.

Then, before he could talk himself out of it, Dean leaned forward and gathered Castiel into a kiss. Castiel was certainly not new to kissing of course, being an experienced and normal adult male, but this was the single most intimate and focused kiss that he had ever enjoyed. Not only were their lips firmly pressed together, but Dean introduced the slick strength of his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. It still tasted of cinnamon and apples and red wine. 

“Definitely eclairs,” said Castiel as Dean pulled away slowly.

“Good night, Cas,” said Dean with a smile. Dean wanted to be a gentleman for Castiel, so he limited their physical interaction to the one kiss since this was their first date and it is a generally understood but unwritten rule that one does not ‘put out’ until the third date. Otherwise you are in danger of being called a man-slut and denigrated in society. However, Dean was interested in lavishing Castiel with much more physical affection as soon as possible because he found him highly desirable in body, mind, and spirit. It was a mutual regard.

***

**_When Dean and Castiel engage in a tasteful erotic scene_**

Castiel added up the columns of figures. “It is a tie,” said Castiel. “We are equally skilled at the game of miniature golf.”

Dean laughed. “I guess we both know how to handle our balls,” said Dean suggestively.

“Speaking of,” said Castiel, “this concludes our third date, does it not?” asked Castiel.

“Yes,” said Dean.

“Then would you care to enjoy sexual congress with me?” asked Castiel.

“Yes,” repeated Dean.

“Excellent,” said Castiel. “Would you prefer to go to my home or yours?” he asked.

“I live with my brother,” said Dean. “The lack of privacy might dampen an otherwise enthusiastic encounter,” he continued.

“Very well, I have the requisite supplies for safe intercourse at my house,” said Castiel. “Let us return there speedily.”

Back at Castiel’s newly rewired but relatively old home, the two men fell onto the baker’s bed kissing and touching.

“You should remove your clothing,” said Castiel, “so that I can freely caress your penis.”

“Yes,” agreed Dean. He quickly took his clothes off and turned to Castiel. “I would like to do the same to you for the same reason.”

“Go ahead,” said Castiel, consentingly. Dean removed his clothes as well and they each took the opportunity to caress one another’s penis.

“That is a very pleasant feeling,” said Castiel a bit later.

“Yes,” agreed Dean, “but it might be even more pleasant if you were to penetrate me repeatedly.” He wiggled coyly and gave an enticing and welcoming smile.

“If you’d like,” said Castiel. “However, I will need a water-based and condom-safe lubricant and time to stretch your sphincter appropriately. I do not wish to hurt you without prior negotiation.”

“I was in hopes that the evening would end in this way, dude,” said Dean. “So I carefully stretched my entrance at home with a large marital aid before leaving for the miniature golfing course. However, you are welcome to check if I am open enough to your standards by fingering my anus.”

Understanding safe sexual practice with a new, untested partner, Castiel pulled on a latex glove and coated his index finger with a generous amount of lubricant. Dean shifted to rest on his hands and knees, providing Castiel a better view of his anal opening. Castiel kissed one of his buttocks and slowly slid his finger inside.

“I see no tears or sores,” said Castiel, distributing the slippery substance around the inside of Dean’s rectum. “Just a relaxed and open canal.”

“Mmm,” said Dean, enjoying the sensations.

Castiel removed his index finger only to return with both his index and middle fingers. After a few moments to allow Dean to get used to the intrusion, he began to spread his fingers wide, stretching his beautiful partner’s entry. Castiel enjoyed the intimacy of this act. He also enjoyed giving Dean pleasure. As his anticipation grew, so, too, did his penis grow firmer, especially when Dean increased his satisfied sounds. In the process of fingering Dean, Castiel’s longest finger brushed against Dean’s prostate gland.

“!” said Dean, but in a pleased way rather than an unpleasantly surprised way.

Castiel smiled and rubbed the area more deliberately for a few seconds before removing his hand completely. 

“I think you are ready for penetration now,” said Castiel. “Can I enter you?” he added, asking for verbal consent.

“Please,” said Dean politely.

Castiel carefully opened a condom packet, checking the expiration date and looking for holes before sliding it down his male member, making sure to leave an air pocket at the tip to prevent tearing. The condom was pre-lubricated, but Castiel added further lubrication for the sake of comfort and caution. Then Castiel moved forward, gently pressing his erect yet appropriately lubricated penis past Dean’s sphincter muscles and into the soft warmth of his anal cavity. Dean exhaled and Castiel was able to experience the slick cavern that tightly surrounded his phallus. 

“I am going to thrust now, if that is all right with you,” said Castiel. 

“I’ll push back against you in a shared and complementary movement,” said Dean. “I like feeling your penis deep inside my body, man.”

The two quickly found a rhythm they enjoyed and Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s strong back, around his torso to lightly pinch and pull at his nipples (providing additional stimulation), and squeezing his pleasantly generous backside.

“Touch my dick,” said Dean, employing ‘dirty talk’ for the purpose of making himself and Castiel even more aroused. 

Castiel reached around Dean’s hip and curled his fingers around Dean’s penis, forming a tunnel for his lover to thrust into. 

“Are you close to orgasm?” asked Castiel.

“Yes, yeah, I’m going to ‘cum’ in your hand,” said Dean.

Castiel tightened his grip slightly as he pistoned his hips faster, angling his member to directly rub against Dean’s prostate gland. When he’d found the proper angle, Castiel felt Dean’s penis swell and the two reached climax together.

Dean’s legs were shaking after their culmination, so Castiel carefully pulled out of his body, placing two fingers on the rolled end of the condom to keep it from slipping off. He removed the condom from his penis and tied a knot in the end to prevent his ejaculate from spilling out. After disposing of the condom and cleaning his hands, he helped Dean to lie down on the bed comfortably and placed his arms around his lover in an affectionate embrace. 

“Was that acceptable?” asked Castiel.

“Yes,” said Dean, breathlessly. “Do you want to do it again tomorrow, buddy?”

“Very much so,” said Castiel. “And many times after that, as well.” He could not say it yet, but Castiel hoped they could do that together for the rest of their lives as a baker and an electrician respectively. 

\---

_Dean finished reading the document with an expression Castiel would describe as ‘pained.’_

_“Huh. So, you sayin’ I’ve got a big ass or what?”_

_“After five years of refusing to read it, **that** is what you gathered from my terrible and overwrought love letter to you?” asked Castiel, wrapping one arm around Dean’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. _

_“You said it was ‘generous.’”_

_“Generous like your lips,” Castiel replied, kissing them lightly. “Generous like your heart,” he added, kissing Dean’s chest where he knew the man’s tattoo lay under his shirt. “Generous like your soul,” he finished, gazing into Dean’s eyes._

_Dean smirked. “So you’re saying I’m very giving, is that it?”_

_“Very,” murmured Castiel._

_Dean closed the laptop and put it on the floor next to the bed. “Yeah, well, my ass is about to give you something, all right...”_

_***_

_Sam winced and turned away from the window. “I thought moving next door meant I wouldn’t have to hear that anymore.”_

_Gabriel wound one arm around Sam’s waist and grinned. “Well, if you can’t beat ‘em...”_


End file.
